Good boy
by Paisley-Anderson
Summary: Voldemort finally realizes having his old looks back could actually help him. Severus makes him a potion but they're interrupted and while Voldemort's back is turned, His potion is sabotaged. hehehe. M for cursing and possible Slash later. YAY!


**AUTHORS NOTE!:** Hi! I had a dream similar to this the other night. I liked it. So I decided to write it out with my favorite characters. The dream wasn't exactly like this, but it's where i got the inspiration.

"Normal talking" 'thoughts'

Enjoy~*

* * *

Ruby eyes looked down on the shivering form of the one and only Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy house, and surprisingly arrogant for such a pathetic servant. Usually you could see the man with his head held high, prancing about and either bragging openly about his far less then perfect son, or bragging subtly about Voldemort himself. Most thought that, while arrogant, the man had his pride! But most people weren't Voldemort. He watched Lucius do his arrogant pure blood routine, before crawling back to his master and quivering before him. Just as he was doing now.

"M-My Lord. You summoned me?" Lucius glanced up to look at his lord, only to sharply look down again when he saw those bloody eyes studying him intensely. He was in the middle of a meeting with the ministry talking about what he planned to change should he ever become minister when he suddenly felt the dreadful, painful, burning in his fore arm. He had to pretend that his wand was heating up, meaning it was an emergency from his wife, Narcissa. No one even looked at him suspiciously. But for him to call on Lucius so suddenly meant either there was an emergency, or punishment.

Voldemort looked down at his supposedly 'second-hand-man' with an intense look on his face. He had known Lucius was in an important meeting, and realistically, this could wait. But imagining Lucius stuttering and trying to come with an excuse to leave had nearly brought a smile to his face. Nearly.

"Lucius. Where is Severus? I've called him to me, but he's taking a while. And he's no where in the manner." Lucius held back from looking up incredulously at Lord Voldemort. This is what he summoned him for! He wanted to ask where someone is! Lucius took a deep breath and tried to count to three. "I'm waiting." Lucius twitched but held back from further action.

"Last I heard, he's in a meeting with the other flaming chickens, my Lord." Voldemort mentally scoffed at the nickname his Death eaters had come to calling the order of the phoenix. The Order of the Flaming Chickens! Rather fitting in his opinion. "Hm. I see. That's too bad. I suppose I'll just have to wait till he's through. Any idea when that might be?" Voldemort concealed his smirk by resting his face in one hand.

"What? You're going to wait for him, but you didn't wait for me? I was in a meeting very important to our plans you bloody git! Ugh! If you weren't 20 times stronger then me I would be saying this out loud and not in my head!" Lucius mentally sighed. He wished he could say things like that with out being burned alive, then having his ashes burned again before being sent to Hungary. But his pure blood, and his master just wouldn't allow it. Sigh.

"N-no my Lord." Then Lucius smirked an evil little smirk. More creepy, really. "Although, I didn't think it prudent to find out, since I had assumed he would have told you." Voldemort didn't have to read his mind to know Lucius was attempting an evil laugh in his mind. He did have a point however. Why didn't he tell him about this meeting? And why wasn't he responding to his call?

"You have a point." Lucius looked up at his lord in absolute glee. "You may go now." Lucius made a choking sound and watched his Lord desperately confine his laughter. Sigh. "Yes. My Lord." He smiled and looked up at his Lord, sighing again.

Voldemort waited for the signature crack of apparation, and chuckled. Ah, how he loved to torture him. His reactions were more then enough to put him in a cheery mood. Despite how low he felt about Lucius the man always knew how to make him laugh. On purpose. He was actually the only one besides Severus he could slightly drop his guard around, and Lucius knew that.

They were friends in an.. odd.. sort of way..Aside from that, he was useless. Yes he was the political go-to-guy on his A team, but Voldemort wasn't the political type. He wasn't going to rule to population by warping everyone's minds. He was just going to rule the population. You see, he liked to use this little thing called force.

Voldemort was startled out of his thoughts when another signature crack sounded in front of him. Ah, just the man he wanted to see. "Ah, Severus! Just the emotionless potions obsessive I wanted to see!" True to his reputation, Severus didn't even flinch.

He watched Severus bow and say pleasantries. "My Lord. You have need of my services-" Voldemort quickly stood up a walked towards the startled potions master. "You may stand. You see, recently I have noticed something. Can you guess?" Voldemort stopped directly in front of the man, intimidating him before brushing past him and striding towards the door. Severus took the hint and began to follow him. He ignored Voldemort's question. He was used to this behavior. Teasing, and attempting to humiliate. He knew his Lord just as well as Lucius, he just handled him in a different manner.

Voldemort continue forward towards the stairs and heading down to the potions lab.

"good guess but no." Severus's lips twitched. He hadn't said anything. "You see, I've noticed that people are not comfortable around me." Severus mentally snorted. 'You don't say?' "I have figured that this reaction is because of my appearance." Severus knew his Lord was trying to make him laugh, but he wasn't the master of the poker face for nothing. "That may be it my lord." Or it's because they're afraid you''ll have the urge to spontaneously curse them, but hey. I'm open to suggestions.

Voldemort chuckled. "I'm thinking that if you could revert me to my former appearance, before my resurrection, They will be more comfortable around me. They'll be more willing to relax." While Voldemort didn't give a rats ass about how comfortable people were around him, the outcome would be useful.

"You want me to make you gorgeous so people will drop their guards around you?" Voldemort burst out laughing. Hearing none other then Severus put it like that could make anyone laugh. And he said it so serious, with a straight face! Severus chuckled and stopped when they finally reached his lab and went inside.

"That's one way to put it, I suppose. But yes." Voldemort chuckled but then grew serious and looked back at Severus. "If you can revert me back to my former body, the outcome will be easy to use to my advantage. Lust is a powerful emotion Severus. Thank soul splitting that I do not have to endure such emotions."

Severus easily concealed his emotions on the outside, but flinched and felt pity on the inside. The dark lord was.. a friend.. or something.. And Severus did want the best for him. While he could agree that love can destroy a person since it is such a great weakness -he would know- His Lord did not know what he was missing out on. There is no darkness without light. The golden rule. In the same manner nothing is completely good or bad. Love has just as many -if not more- good feelings as it does bad. And it was usually worth it.

Severus mentally shook himself of those thoughts, and completely ignored his Lords last statement. "There are several potions possible for this. I am assuming this will be a permanent change."

"Of course. While this appearance is good for a scare, if I need my followers to fear me, I'll merely demonstrate what will happen if they do not." Voldemort smirked.

"Indeed." He left it at that. "I would ask for a piece of hair but..." Voldemort looked away in faked depression. "The potion will be simple enough without it. Changing appearances is really a more simple concoction. Give me a few hours." Voldemort looked up in mild surprise. "A few hours?"

It was Severus's turn to smirk. "How could you expect any less from me, my Lord?"

**_*_/_~~~_*Time skip* more then a few hours later (lol) *Time skip*_~~~_\_*_**

Voldemort was sitting in his office going through some of the paperwork piled around his room when his door slammed open. He sneered and looked up in irritation but relaxed when he saw Severus. "Ah, Severus, How far have you come on the potion-" Severus strode over to his desk and slammed a vial full a sloshing purple ooze on to his desk. It would have broke but Severus had charmed all of his vials not to crack under pressure. (lol)

"IT IS DONE!" Severus put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, while still trying to catch his breath. Voldemort looked up in amusement mixed with bewilderment. "u-um. Severus? Did you run all the way to my office?"

Severus looked at Voldemort in exhaustion. "This.. Potion..was harder.. To make... then... I thought." Voldemort looked at him in amusement. He didn't question it. This would happen a lot when he requested a potion of Severus. Severus: Don't worry my Lord, It's a simple potion. Much Later. Voldemort: Ah, Severus, have you finish- Severus: IT IS COMPLETE!

Voldemort chuckled. However the potion always turned out right in the end, so he wasn't worried.

Voldemort picked up the vile and scooted his chair back. Severus went to stand over him and monitor the reaction, and with a wave of his wand, uncorked the vial. Voldemort sneered down at the disgusting mixture. "Bottoms up" he mumbled, but before the vial reached his lips, there was a banging on the door. Voldemort, startled, nearly dropped the vial at whipped his wand out to unlock his door. Lucius ran into the room, and Voldemort glared at him.

"My Lord! It's an emergency! There's an animagus running around the house and we think it might have gotten some our plans! But no one can catch it!" Voldemort sighed in irritation, but set the vial down and leaving the room with Severus and Lucius, the door wide open.

Shouting could be heard from some where else in the house, when suddenly a curious figure pranced into the office.

It started sniffing everywhere smelling different human scents mingled with something absolutely mouth watering as it looked around the curious room. It followed the cent before coming to the big block of wood at the end of room, with papers scattered all over it. The smell was pouring from off of the top of it. 'how curious' it thought.

It sniffed around the smooth block of wood and saw that on the other side it was carved out. 'really curious. Humans are strange.' It looked around for something to get on so it could get on the desk, and another piece of wood, but this one was thinner. It had designs on it, and the creature recalled seeing one of the humans sitting on it when he walked in.

it arched it's back and hopped onto it, scrabbling to stay aloft. It sniffed on top of the block and found the source of the smell. A purple liquid was sitting in an invisible container, just waiting to be eaten. He knew he shouldn't eat it. His mother always told him not to eat things that he didn't know what they were. But he knew what this was! It was something tasty! Besides, it was just asking to be eaten!

The creature leaned forward and started licking the tip of the glass, dipping it's tongue in, to get some of the delicious substance. It had drunk about half of it when he suddenly started to feel weird. It knew it shouldn't have eaten it! Oh now it's sick!

The creature ran out of the room, feeling dizzy before stumbling into another room with fluffy flooring. 'ah! Wonderful, a big bed!' It ran to the center of the room and jumped up on the bed, wincing when his stomach gave an disapproving lurch at the fast movement. Suddenly it started getting worse, and worse until it was whimpering in pain and then...nothing.

The creature opened it's eyes and smiled when it felt no more pain. It stretched it's limbs, and shivered when it felt cool air against it. It was also confused when it stretched and it's feet reached the end of the bed. Had the bed shrunk. It looked down and yelled in confusion and surprise when it saw not fur but flesh! 'That deliciousness made me fur-less! And grow! And morph!... And have weird... privates...'

While the now human creature studied his new features, Voldemort walked back into his office and let out a tired sighed. He was irritated because a likely animagus had just probably run off with some very important plans, that they now likely weren't going to be able to use.

His useless followers couldn't even find the damned mutt. Apparently what happened was they were having a meeting when a few of the death eaters started feeling something brush past their feet. They were all stuffed at a small table so they just ignored it, figuring it was one of the others feet, when one of them saw a tail peeking out from under the table. How it got there, they have no clue, but that was when the chase began.

He sighed again and looked at the vile in front of him. His eyes furrowed in confusion. Wasn't there more then that when he left? The exhaust must be getting to him. He shook his head. There should have been more to make the changes permanent. Severus probably didn't give it all to him, just test him to make sure.

Ignoring the fact that Severus was not yet there, he angrily grabbed the vial and downed it in one go. It was surprisingly pleasant but every other gulp he would swallow a hair. Voldemort blew it off as one of the ingredients. 'I wonder what hair he found to use. Or ew. Maybe it's not hair at all.' Voldemort shivered at the thought.

He suspected the change would be a bit exhausting so he stood up and left a note on his desk to Severus saying he'd gone to his room to rest after drinking the potion. He walked down the hallway to his chambers already starting to feel sickly, and arrived at his door. He went through and froze, eyes wide with shock at the sight that lay before him.

There, on his bed, was..him... licking him..self...WHAT THE FUCK?

Voldemort stared in shock as himself.. the other self.. whatever! Looked up and him before ignoring him and continuing to clean his nether regions. Voldemort just stood there and watched. 'It was the potion! That's it!' he thought, 'Severus mucked it up and now I'm having hallucinations! I have to get him fast before anything else weird happens!'

Voldemort was about to turn around when suddenly a sharp flair of pain came from his stomach, spreading throughout his body. He fell to his knees, and tried to cry out for Severus or Lucius, but all that he emitted was a high pitched whine. His vision suddenly flashed, and the pain went away.

He tried to move around to ensure nothing was broken, but all his joints moved weird. Something was horribly wrong.

He looked down at his hands and didn't see any hands at all. Instead he saw paws covered in fur. He looked down at his body which had shrunk and came to a horrifying conclusion. To be sure he ran over to the mirror stumbling a few times, attempting to get used to his body while, the other tom watched, curious.

He stumbled again, this time tripping head first into the mirror. It thankfully didn't break, but now his head hurt like hell! He shook it, but he only got more dizzy, and froze when he saw his reflection, confirming this nightmare.

In the mirror was a big black furry dog, similar to the one his death eaters described was running around the house. The only difference was his eyes. They were still deep blood red. He painstakingly looked over at the other tom and looked into curious eyes. He tried legilamens, but nothing happened.

He tried again, then thought something horrible. He reached into the back of his mind feeling around, and became more frantic when he only felt emptiness. In fact, he became so distraught, that all the lights in the room suddenly shattered. He paused and reached back into his mind again. This time he found it. His magic. It just took a lot of emotion that he didn't have.

'Why? Why on earth am I a dog? The most submissive creature in the universe?' He tried to shout, but a loud growl/bark came out instead.

'oh god, I can't speak!' He was startled out of his thoughts when other Tom jumped off of the bed with a loud thump, and crawled over to him. Tom sniffed his butt, and Voldemort lashed out at him clawing his face. Tom whimpered and crouched down, before rolling over onto his back in a submissive stance.

'No! Tom Riddle is not submissive!' He kept growling when he became startled out of his thoughts and heard someone speak.

"You! You stupid dog! Thought you could hide from us didn't you? Well I just bet yo-...M-my Lord?... What..." Voldemort's eyes widened at how this must look. Actually he had no idea how Lucius would take this. Voldemort in his old form lying on his back naked, hands pulled up against his chest, and everything exposed, while some growling mutt stood over him. Oh god.

He started trying to tell Lucius that wasn't him! But all that came out was panicked barking. Lucius looked back and forth between me and fake Tom still unsure about what to do, think, or feel.

Fake Tom rolled over onto his back, and crawled over to Lucius, and barked happily. Voldemort whined and laid down covering his eyes with his paws. Just, please let this end! But instead it got worse, and Voldemort watched in horror as Fake tom jumped up and wrapped his arms around his waist nuzzling Lucius's lower stomach.

"W-what? M-My Lord!"

Voldemort watched as Lucius turned redder than a tomato and froze in place. Then, perfectly at that moment, in walks Severus and two other lower death eater. "Lucius did you find-...LUCIUS? MY LORD?" Fake tom stuck his tongue out and panted while looking over at Severus. "Severus! It's not what it looks like! I don't- I'm not- I -uh, Holy shit!" Severus watched, turning red as fake tom nuzzled Lucius again, And Lucius jerked against him.

Finally Voldemort snapped out of wonder, Humiliation, Confusion, and a few other emotions traveling around the room, and jumped at fake tom and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Fake Tom howled and jumped away crawling over to the side of the bed.

Severus jumped into action trying to shake off his bewilderment -_and other things_- and whipped out his wand and shouted "stupify!" Voldemort jumped away, and ran out the door. He knew he would have to some how hide and wait for the potion to wear off and vaguely heard Severus shout at the lower death eaters to go catch that mutt.

He glanced behind him and looked at the two death eaters following him. Pathetic really. He wouldn't bother with oblivious when he changed back, he would just kill them. He continued to run and went down the stairs, looking around for a place to hide. No, he couldn't hide here, the house elves knew where everyone in the house was. The only reason they didn't ask them for help was their pride.

Voldemort ran to the door and heard one of the death eaters cry out "Were are you, ya little bitch!" He tried to turn the door nob but it kept slipping in his grasp! Damn you thumbless paws! The door suddenly opened in the middle of him cursing his thumblessness and he ran past a startled Draco to freedom.

"Hey what?-"

"GET THAT MUTT!"

"He went outside!"

"Shit! Don't let him get away!"

Voldemort kept running and ran through the wards unfazed since he was the one who made them. 'At least magic still recognizes me. Wait, that's not good!' If magic could see through this potion, then an ordinary spell might be able to as well! He had to hide, but forward was hogsmade, and behind the manor was wilderness! If he went back to the manor he'd be killed!

Voldemort kept running even when he knew he'd lost them. Trees began to disperse and roads began to form. He saw a tunnel up ahead and cheered. That was the gate to hogsmade! It would be easier to survive for him if he was surrounded by magic!

Voldemort ran onto the road dodged a muggle car that honked at him, and just kept going trough the gate, not disappearing. He jumped through the gate, and shivered joyfully as it recognized the magic in him and he was suddenly in a slightly crowded street. Hogsmade!

Voldemort jumped for joy as he ran into one of the alleyways and stopped to rest. He wheezed and he tongue lolled out of his mouth as he tried to gather air into his lungs. A bug jumped onto his head, and he growled at it 'Get off! You'll dirty my coat! Wait what...'

Voldemort shook his head but the bug stayed there and he reached up to try to pull it off. Unconsciously Voldemort started scratching his ear with his hind leg, and shivered in pleasure. 'mm. Right there, yeah, stupid bug, wow that feels good.' Voldemort lazily opened his eyes and saw a slightly broken mirror in front of him, thrown away after years of use. He froze when he saw what he was doing. 'Oh god, I'm turning into a dog!'

Voldemort growled and bit his leg as hard as he could. Which, considering his fangs, was pretty hard. He lightly whimpered but didn't let go of his leg, instead he started biting down harder trying to take comfort in this pain. He tasted blood in his mouth, and felt the urge to lap at it, and tightened the grip on his leg.

"Hi puppy! Oh my god! What are you doing?"

Voldemort looked up in surprise and yelped when he was suddenly picked up and placed on a near by box. He tried to stand but when he put weight on the leg he'd bitten he whimpered in pain. "Wah! I-Its OK! I know a spell to fix that!" Voldemort was too thrown off to react when the stranger suddenly leaned over him and took a hold of his leg.

He yelped again and the stranger stuttered out, "oh! Um, S-Sorry! I'll be more careful, it'll be alright! Wow, You're really big! If your still a puppy then, your going to get huge!" Voldemort growled. 'do I look like a puppy to you? Ow!'

The stranger touched his wand to the injured leg and Voldemort could see a faint purple light out of the corner of his eye. The pain suddenly faded, and he relaxed resting his head on his paws. "See? All better. But I'm worried you'll do it again, so... Just to be safe, your coming with me!" Voldemort growled. 'Hm. I could just kill him when I transform, a soft bed and warm food until I do would be useful.'

Voldemort glanced up only to meet deep emerald eyes staring back into his own. He froze and stared at him, unsure of how to react, all the while cursing his fate for being so damn unlucky.

Because standing in front of him, was the one and only, bane of his existence.

Harry fucking Potter. The boy who wouldn't die.

* * *

Did you like it? Or hate it? I don't write a lot of stories so if you hated it, go easy on me. If you did hate it, give me actual constructive stuff, you know, stuff that actually, i don't know.. HELPS? lol. that way, i can improve.

Disclaimer: Lol. Characters aren't mine, and some other stuff that obviously isn't mine, is not mine. I don't know if i'd be insulted or complemented if some one thought otherwise. lol


End file.
